Solomon's Legacy
by Th 1998
Summary: Some would say to slay a monster you have to become the bigger monster. But some others would perhaps rightly argue that some knowledge is better left forgotten. Who is right? Now, ain't that the question?


Disclaimer: Still not owning shit

Well, what can I say, it's just a one-shot. Believe me, I would love to write a proper story about this but my talents sadly allow me to do not much more than one-shots. And even those are not of particularly high quality. Still, I like the idea a lot so I wanted to at least do this much. The part after the first two passages plays during an Au 7th year (D still died at the end of year 6th). That said, let's begin.

.

.

.

It was during his second year, while most of the school was foolishly scorning him that he first found it, or was it better to say that it found him. He was spending time alone in a corner of the library when he swore that he could hear a whisper. Interested he searched for its source where he found it, big, black and unassuming. Opening it he found knowledge that was not meant for students, much less most adults. He really should have wondered what such an obviously dangerous book was doing outside the forbidden section but he didn't. He also should have probably handed the book in, yet he didn't, he somehow couldn't bring himself to. Instead, he put it into his trunks and forgot about it over time.

.

.

.

He would only remember it in the rage after Sirius death. Truly curious, considering that he had often laid his eyes upon it over the years, yet never paid mind to it. But those signs of warning did not register to him, consumed by the sorrow and rage he felt. Like in a trance he opened the book once again, absorbing its cursed contents. When Ron would come up to search for him one hour later he would be gone.

.

.

.

The battle was not going well but this did not surprise Ron, they had been losing the war from the start. The return of He who must not be named coupled with the disappearance of Harry dealt a heavy blow to the wizard population. Ron still had no idea how He who must not be named, for surely it was his doing, had managed to capture Harry from within the castle without any of the wards registering. Still, he and Hermione could only hope that Harry was still alive for otherwise, He who must not be named would have surely shown the public his dead body to demoralize them further.

''Not that it would be necessary.''

His words caused Hermione who was sitting beside him, her clothes dirty but mostly intact, her body free of major wounds, to look at him strangely. He gave her a small smile.

''Don't worry, simply thinking out loud.''

Hermione looked like she was about to ask him what it was he was thinking about when suddenly a loud voice echoed through the great hall.

''HEAR ME DEFENDERS OF HOGWARTS. YOUR FORCES ARE BROKEN AS IS YOUR SPIRIT. IT IS ONLY A MATTER OF TIME UNTIL MY FOLLOWERS WILL BRACH HER WALLS. I DO NOT WISH TO LAY WASTE TO THIS PROUD SCHOOL OR SPILL FURTHER VALUABLE WIZARD BLOOD. COME OUT AND KNEEL BEFORE LORD VOLDEMORT AND YOU SHALL BE FORGIVEN. THIS IS A MERCY I SHALL ONLY OFFER ONCE, DEFY ME AND DIE.''

So this is it, this would be their final moments, their glorious last stand. Looking around the hall he could see that most of its inhabitants had fear in their eyes. But this fear was accompanied by determination and defiance, they would not give in, they would fight.

.

.

.

Determination was a wonderful thing but it could only get you this far. The battle was short and it was brutal, as it was one-sided. It took only minutes for the defenders of Hogwarts to be almost annihilated. What was left of them had barricaded themselves at the end of the great hall, knowing their end was coming. But suddenly the cascade of spells that was streaming down on them stopped. Confused, Ron tried to see what had caused the death eaters, led by Voldemort himself, to stop their assault.

On the Bridge leading to Hogwarts, three figures had appeared, mounted on what looked like horses. The few seconds it took for the two figures to get into view felt like an eternity to Ron. Having come closer Ron could see that only two of them were riding horses, while the third sat strangely enough on a camel. More interesting then that was the person sitting upon it, however, one of the most beautiful women Ron had ever laid his eyes upon and wasn't he lucky that Hermione couldn't read his thoughts, or so he hoped. Her hair long red hair was softly flowing in the wind and her body could not be described as anything but perfect with a face, so perfect that it should not belong to any human. But before he could dwell on her any the three had reached the ranks of He who must not be named and the women, together with the other two, who Ron now noted had their bodies covered by big cloaks jumped from their steads. Two of them remained standing on their spots while the figure in the middle slowly stepped forward. His words were not particularly loud, yet it hauled through the ruins of what was once the great hall.

''I demand to speak to Lord Voldemort!''

Slowly he who was not be named came closer to the hooded figure.

''And who are you to demand anything from the great Lord Voldemort?''

Despite not being able to see the figures face Ron could practically feel the smirk on its face.

Slowly the figure grasped his hood and pulled it down, and with a gasp, Ron realized who it was.

''My name, is Harry James Potter!''

Following this revelation silence filled the hall. He himself did not know how to react, joy that he had returned, confusion about what had happened or anger over the fact that it seemed he had left them on his own accord? He instead chose to observe the form of his best friend. He had grown a good 15 centimeters since the last time Ron had seen him but this was not the most noticeable change. The scar that had allowed sat upon his forehead had disagreed, together with the glasses covering his eyes. A very good thing indeed he noticed, those green eyes drew him into their gaze, such was their beauty. Shaking his head he threw away this strange thought, failing to question his strange fascination with Harrys eyes.

He who must not be named found his voice back first. He broke into a burst of cruel laughter. ''HAHAHAHAHA. Truly amusing, first you did the smart thing and ran away from me. I would have found you in time of course but you bought yourself a few years. And now you come back throwing away not only your own life but that of even more loved ones. What do you say, should I torture this beautiful lady in front of your eyes, maybe torture you while I force you to watch my followers have their fun with her?''

But to Rons surprised, following this declaration Harry broke out into laughter of his own, his a much more beautiful sound then the one of He who must not be named.

''Now that is something I would pay good money to see. Sadly I doubt that my fellow here is up for that.''

Now the Women stepped forward until she stood beside Harry, starting speaking in an amused voice.

''Hardly my dear. Now then, I think it is only fair that I introduce myself to such a... charming fellow. You may call me Gremori.''

And with that the face of He who must not be named instantly morphed into a mask of pure horror. With white eyes, he stared at the Women and then the camel behind her that he had mostly ignored until now. Then his panicked eyes shot back towards Harry's form.

''THAT IS A LIE! YOU CAN'T HAVE. SHE IS NOT REAL!''

Harry just gave another laugh before turning to the women

''I do not think that he likes you very much.''

The women shook her head in an obviously fake distraught manner ''Truly sad, some people have absolutely no manners.''

.

.

.

Gremory, that name reminded Hermione of something but she could not remember what. just as she was about to further think about the source for Voldemorts fear Harry spook up once again.

''I think it is only proper if we finish introductions. This behind me in the cloak is my good fellow Vine, and of course my trusty steed Orobas.''

It almost didn't seem possible but the fear of Voldemorts fear increased even further. Harrys face morphed into a large smile that should not look as angelic as it did in this situation and Hermione thought that she could see his eyes flash red for a moment but put that thought aside.

''I assure you little Tom, I am prepared to give you one hell of a fight.''

And with those words, he pulled a book out of his cloak and despite the distance, Hermione was able to make out the single word on the front of the book due to it glowing in a bright red. And suddenly she remembered where she had heard the name of the women before and she knew why Harry seemed so strange and why Voldemort was so scared of him. For the single word put on the book in Harry's hand put almost as much fear into her as she could see on Voldemorts face.

Lemegeton.

.

.

.

Well, that was it. Yeah, it is pretty damn short and I am sorry for that but like I said, sadly I am not all that talented. Non the less I hoped to be able to get such ideas out there and I hope you at least found it a bit interesting and not to vague. The book Harry has in his hands is, of course, none other than the Lesser Key of Solomon, the Clavicula Salomonis Regis, A grimoire containing information over the Ars Goetia. Also just FYI, the demon Gremori is a dude.

This story has not been beta read


End file.
